


In This Place We Lie

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: maze runner
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Claiming, M/M, submissive Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally claims Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Place We Lie

I don't even know how it happened. One moment I'm my own person, and the next I'm 'property' of Gally.

Newt said it's normal, that some guys do 'claim' each other.

I sat in between Gally and Chuck at dinner time. I wasn't hungry, I haven't had an appetite since this morning when this Shank ordered me to be his bitch.

I sat there looking to Newt who was talking to Minho across from me.

"Eat." Gally grunted, pushing my plate in front of me.

I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Well, you will bloody eat when I tell you too." The Brute half-yelled.

Everyone stopped eating to stare at us. I sunk into my seat, hating the curious eyes on me.

Newt gave me a sympathetic smile. How could they let this happen? It pretty much spits in the face of 'Never hurt another Glader'.

"I'm tired." I whisper to the Brute.

He nods and stands up, gripping my arm, pulling me up too.

Chuck smiled and waved goodnight. I gave him a quick nod and kept walking.

Gally let go of my arm when we got to the homestead. He went inside grabbing 2 sleeping bags and zipped them together to make one big one.

"C'mon." He grunted, leading me to a comfy area where we can sleep.

He climbs in the sleeping bag and dragged me in too.

"Now, go to sleep." He said, muttering into the crook of my neck.

I sighed and relaxed into him. It was a cold night, so getting the warmth however I could, even if it meant cuddling with HIM, I'd take it.

I couldn't get comfortable. I kept twitching in discomfort.

"Stop it." Gally growled.

I obeyed instantly. How could anyone want this?

Newt said it wasn't abnormal to get claimed by another. But how could anyone want this? And if you were claimed, why didn't you have a say?

Why can't I just tell Gally I don't want this? Why when I told Newt I was going to do that, he was suddenly surprised and told me 'not to be a Shank'.

I don't get it, I don't get many thing about this place or the way everyone acts and do things.

I'm going to figure it out. I'm going to figure it all out.


End file.
